1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to actuating mechanisms such for example as those devices used for key switches and to key switches which are utilized with reconfigurable keyboards. With still more specificity the invention relates to a key switch for a reconfigurable photo optical keyboard having a novel actuating mechanism utilizing a torsion spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art keyboard key switches generally utilize coiled springs one end of which (generally the bottom end of the spring) is secured to a base support member while the opposite end is secured to a movable portion of the key switch. The construction requires an upper and a lower attachment as well as some means to retain the key stem from falling out of the bottom of the base structure assembly. Usually this structure is the bottom or baseboard of the keyboard. Replacement, rearrangement or service of this type of key and keyboard arrangement requires special tools and is time consuming and inefficient. Also, the key switches of the prior art are generally relatively complicated in their construction and require a relatively large amount of tooling to fabricate and to insert into the keyboard, often requiring considerable hand work.
Other keyboard systems of the prior art produce wear characteristics which are highly undesirable.
Magnetic type key switches tend to have large variations in force and effect between keys for the operators. This lack of uniform increasing tactile feel is highly undesirable due to the operator's inability to detect when in fact the key switch has been closed.